When performing automated machining of certain materials, such as foam and honeycomb-core materials (generally referred to as “core” materials), certain geometries may be encountered that are difficult or impossible to produce using standard circular disk cutters. That is, the head of such cutters are prone to impacting the core and inadvertently damaging or destroying the workpiece.
Conventional core machining is done with the cutter positioned at 90 degrees to the workpiece, and this angular relationship is maintained throughout the machining operation. Referring to FIG. 1, for example, a workpiece 102 is machined using a cutting head 104 including a cutting disk 106 attached to a rotating spindle 105, wherein spindle 105 has a rotational axis 110, and wherein the cutting direction 112 of cutting head 104 is substantially perpendicular (within a small lead angle Θ) to rotational axis 110. Stated another way, rotational axis 110 of spindle 105 is maintained, during a cutting operation, substantially normal to the plane of the work surface 103. In this illustration, “combing” or “trailing” cutting paths are exclusively used for carving of the core. Complex geometry cannot be reached in this fashion. Furthermore, the sidewalls of workpiece 102 (e.g., surface 113) cannot be cut without rotating spindle 105 by approximately 90 degrees.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved core machining tools and methods. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.